The End
by Musiclovesbest
Summary: What happens when Dan comes back seeking revenge?  first story ever, T beacuse I don't want trouble


_A/N: _This is my first story, so please leave a review but don't be to mean!

"May I go to the bathroom?" A raven-haired boy named Danny Fenton called up to the front of the classroom at Mr. Lancer.

"Fine Daniel but this is last time today! I advise you go to the doctor if you go this often."

Danny's faced turned scarlet in the face as he walked out of the room.

"Why do they keep showing up? Is it enough to ask for them to leave this town alone for just one day?" He asked to himself, as he ran through the halls looking for a doorway that didn't lead to a classroom.

He skidded to a halt in front of a janitor's closet and jumped inside before saying "Going ghost." Two blue rings appeared around his waist and spread down to his feet and up to his head. There stood Danny Phantom, with white hair and a black and white hazmat suit with Danny Phantoms symbol on his chest He turned intangible and flew threw the wall to the fresh air outside.

"Ok now who and where is it? Come on out I know your there!" He yelled at the empty space in front of him.

"Well that was stupid of me, wasn't it? I know you have that ghost sense and yet I come flying around your school in the middle of the day when I know that you're in there! Ahhhh, oh well why don't we have a little fun before I fly off to destroy your future."

"Who are you?" Danny yelled harshly over the crackle of laughter.

"Why I'm surprised that you don't remember my voice." Said the voice as it flew out from behind a corner. "The last time we met was before your C.A.T. s"

Blue fire for hair and blue skin was Danny Phantom infamous future, or Dan as Sam, Tucker and himself had come to call him.

"I've fought you once and I won, I'll gladly do it again" Danny said with complete confidence. He had gotten a new power and more ability since the last encounter.

"Ok, but just to make this an even fight I'll fair worn you that I too have gotten stronger and better." Exactly after he said this he took a deep breath and yelled, but what came out was more terrifying then any yell, it was the ghostly wail.

Danny went flying backwards towards the school. He turned intangible just before hitting the wall. He went through ten more walls before he couldn't hold it any longer and ended up hitting the back wall of Mr. Lancer's room.

"Ow" He moaned before getting up and jetting off to face Dan again.

~Page Break~

"Oh my god!" Screeched Paulina "That was Phantom! That was Phantom"

"We got it Paulina. We should all leave before something really bad happens." Sam said looking over at Tucker, worry in her eyes.

"Excellent idea Miss. Manson. Single file everyone outside and to the ghost shelter." Said Mr. Lancer.

Everyone stood up and walked outside but not at all single file or quiet for that matter.

"I hope he doesn't get hurt." Sam whispered to Tucker as they laged behind the rest of the class for more privacy.

"He'll be fine." Tucker reassured her.

"I hope so" she said half to herself and half to her friend.

~Page Break~

"Why did you come back here? And how did you get out of the thermos?" Danny asked.

"Well I found that when your in there and you hit the 'walls' of that thing that it wears down and soon become easy enough to hit and make a hole to slip out of." Dan answered quiet simply.

"Whatever." He said shouting an ecto-blast at him "I still wont become you. I will never become evil and hurt innocent people." He said while dogging a series of blasts from Dan.

"I beg to differ." Dan replied.

The class soon found there way outside to find Danny Phantom fighting what looked to be an older him. They saw as the older Phantom took a deep breath.

'If that's what I think it is then we need to hurry to safety' thought Mr. Lancer, but it was too late. Green sound waves came out of the older Phantom mouth and hit the school making it crumble, right over top of the class.

Dan's expression became one of a twisted happiness. Danny looked over and for the first time of the 20 minutes that they had been their, he had just noticed their prescience. The main problem was that the school was going to fall right on top of them. He flew as fast as he could to them. He couldn't turn them intangible because they were spread apart and there were too many of them. He wouldn't be able to save them all if he did that.

Danny was kind of lucky that only one huge slab of school wall was falling at the whole group. He flew up away from the class and did his best to stop it and pull it up out of the way, but he wasn't strong enough. He slowed it down and the class moved. The class was out of they way just as he hit the ground and his shoulders and below went under the rock.

"Wow Danny! I do have to say I'm impressed but I still think you'll lose."

"I …don't…think…so." Danny grunted shifting under the wall. When he final twisted his way out from under it he had scraped his skin in many places and torn his suit.

"Oh I guess you can survive things like that. Oh well we'll just have to change that." And with that Dan started to blast away at full force.

~Page Break~

"Tucker?" Sam asked just as Dan started up again. "Don't you think we should help him?"

"Sam! Think about it if we just leave then Lancer will ether see us or notice our absence. We need to stay here."

"TUCKER!" She yelled and the whole class turned to look at them "Why did you step on my foot?" She said as a cover up.

"What?" Tucker whisper-yelled.

"Did you just see what happened Danny could have been crushed?"

"Sam I think it's in both Danny's and our best interest to stay here. If we go out there we could distract him then he could die."

"Fine" Sam grumbled

~Page Break~

"Dan why can't you face the truth?" Danny asked

"Because I don't have to all I have to do is make you weak then hide you, then ruin your life in front of your eyes." He replied

"Just let the people get to safety." Danny practically moaned

"Why ever would I do that? It helps add to the ruin your .life part." As he said this he aimed an ecto-blast at Sam and Tucker.

"HEY!" They both yelled.

"Leave …them…ALONE!" Danny yelled.

"WHY!" Dan yelled back.

Danny started to fire away again. He was good but sadly Dan was better. He dodged each blast easily and still had a ton of energy to spare while Danny was getting weaker. Some where in the confusion of blasts Danny was hit square in the chest. He fell, plummeting to the ground, which was at least a 100 feet way. Dan started to laugh evilly.

"NOOOOOO!" Some one shouted but Danny was too tired to care who or maybe even what it was. That's when he hit the ground.

~Page Berak~

"NOOOOOO!" Sam yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Sam wait. Tucker yelled as she started to move toward the place Danny had crash landed.

Paulina had her head in Dash's chest because ever since the school almost fell on top of them she had been scared. When she heard a bang and the ground under her feet vibrated she had peeked her head out and looked over in horror at who had fallen first.

Dan flew down beside Danny's body.

"Looks like I was right Danny. I win! Again!" He laughed again. "Now what to do? I know!" Dan said cheerfully and then he punched Danny, in the chest, really hard.

Danny had fallen and was looking up at Dan. He knew his eyes must have been filled with terror because Dan was smirking. "I know!" Dan said cheerfully. Danny saw Dan bring his hand up then he felt a horrible pain in his chest. It took all the strength he had left, which was very little, not to pass out.

'If I do then everyone will know my secret, I don't know what my parents will think I got to stay awake.' He thought this over and over.

"Wow! That didn't work out. You were supposed to pass out." He heard Dan wisper.

"NO! DANNY!"

"SAM GET BACK HERE!" He heard Sam and tucker argue a bit then heard a struggle.

"Wise choice Tucker because I wouldn't mind killing her ether." Dan chuckled a little under his breath.

"Leave…them…alone." Danny breathed each syllable in pain.

"I'm sorry but I can't do that. That would help your life know wouldn't it? I'm going to kill you Danny and there's nothing you can do about it."

"But…" Danny was about to say that if he killed him then he would die too. Then he thought 'If he died then he won't be in the future and won't hurt any one else' so Danny did the best thing he could think of, just lie there and wait for the final blow.

"

Danny Phantom will not live any more!" He told the crowd before he hit Danny once more in the face with even more force.

~Page Break~

"Danny Phantom will be no more!" Dan yelled to the scared crowd. (Which had grown since the wall incident). He drew his hand back and hit Danny in the face hard enough to kill him.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Sam called out.

Suddenly Dan disappeared as Danny Phantom turned to Danny Fenton. Everyone gasped while Sam and Tucker ran forward.

"No! Danny please speak to me! DANNY!" Sam started to cry while Paulina turned her head back to Dash's chest.

"Man!" Dash said as he rubbed Paulina's back "All this time it's been Fenton. I can't believe it."

"I know!" Kwan added. "He's been helping us all this time and we always picked on him."

Sam still sat on the cold concrete crying and begging Danny to say something but he stayed silent. Tucker was quiet but had tears streaming down had tears streaming down his face.

"Everyone inside please." Said Mr. Lancer as the sirens of the police, ambulance and fire trucks grew louder. Only Sam, Tucker and Mr. Lancer remained. Some where in-between the ambulance arriving and Danny being put on the gurney Mr. Lancer put one hand on Sam's shoulder and Tucker's shoulder and helped them get up and drove both of them home.

Everything changed. Everyone (Including the ghost) was morning weather it be because of Danny Fenton, Danny Phantom or both.

Everyone left Sam and Tucker alone and for the first time Tucker begin failing some of his classes, and Dash wasn't picking on them. Sam and Tucker were morning just as bad as Danny's parents

One Night Tucker and Sam were in Sam's basement watching a movie; they weren't really focusing on the movie though mainly thinking about why Danny didn't go intangible or try to stop him. Both were thinking the same thing when suddenly a clock hand appeared out of no were. They both knew who it was but didn't make a move or even blink a eye they both just sat there staring at the screen seeing nothing.

"Sam and Tucker please look at me and listen to what I have to say."

"Is it important because we really don't feel like talking to anyone." Sam said.

"It may make you feel differently or the same but all the same I must tell you.

"First" Sam said before Clockwork could continue "I want to know something and you can tell me. Why did Danny just let himself die? I know that he had the strength to stop Dan, but he didn't. And I want to know why!"

"Sam that is why I came. Danny did have the strength to stop Dan but he didn't for a reason. Why Dan killed Danny he wasn't thinking but Danny did before he was killed. When Dan killed Danny Dan died to. With Danny dead he can't become Dan, Dan will never be."

"Oh my god Danny just died to protect everyone." Sam had started to cry. Tucker came up and let her cry in his shoulder.

"Well at least he died for a good reason. I just miss him so much."

"I must leave I just wished for you to know why he didn't fight back. You will see me again but for now I must leave." And with that a clock hand appeared and Clockwork disappeared.

"Oh Tucker I miss him so much!" Sam cried.

"I know, I know" Tucker keep repeating and saying comforting word, trying to keep his voice from cracking. Tears were on his cheeks.

Epilogue:

Amity Park never had a ghost problem again. Some came to visit Sam, Tucker and Jazz but never for very long. All of Danny's friends and family died from old age in here sleep. No one ever forgot and never will forget Danny Phantom and Danny Fenton!

A/N: Remember my first story I'll go through and rewrite it some other time.


End file.
